


Hard to find, lucky to have

by FriendlyDragon



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyDragon/pseuds/FriendlyDragon
Summary: SPOILERS FOR WIZARDS"The boy’s chest remained still under his shaking paws and the reality of the situation began to take hold. Hisirdoux was dead."Missing scene from episode 10 - how did Douxie's temporary death affect his closest companion?
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 266





	Hard to find, lucky to have

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like the show didn't give us nearly the appropriate level of angst for a character witnessing the almost-death of his closest friend of NINE HUNDRED YEARS, so I wrote it myself.

“Is that-”

“Douxie!”

Archie watched in horror as his best friend’s body tumbled gracelessly from the burning rubble of the Arcane Order’s ship. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end, they were all supposed to make it out alive - Douxie had been adamant about that. He watched as Nari darted off into the trees in a desperate attempt to reach the boy before he hit the ground. Archie knew he ought to help, ought to do something, but he was frozen in place with terror. All he could do was watch as Douxie’s body disappeared beneath the treeline.

There was a bright flash of white light, followed by Nari’s wail of anguish that snapped him out of his daze like a slap in the face. He transformed into his dragon form, rushing through the trees faster than he’d ever flown in his life, and burst into a small clearing filled with flowers. Nari was on her knees beside a crumpled form at the far end. Archie cried out in grief as he took in the state of his closest friend.

Hisirdoux lay on his back in a small grassy crater. His face looked strangely peaceful, lips parted and eyes closed almost as if he were sleeping, but Archie had never seen him like this - Douxie was always restless, a slight frown on his face even as he slept. Deep down, he knew this wasn’t sleep. Archie watched his chest intently, desperate for some sign of life, but there was nothing.

He felt something inside himself shatter as he looked into the boy’s deathly pale face. The wave of grief that ripped through him was enough to sap the strength from his legs and he collapsed to the ground against the boy’s side. “Oh, you self-sacrificing fool…” he moaned, voice cracking. He nuzzled into the crook of the boy’s neck, the body still warm but completely devoid of life. From somewhere behind him, he heard Claire’s muffled sobbing. He was distantly aware of the rest of the group gathering around their fallen companion, huddled together in shock and disbelief, some even offering condolences, but he paid them no mind.

He couldn’t stop himself from thinking back to all the centuries the two had spent together, travelling from place to place, just waiting for Merlin to return. They had supported each other, confided in each other and kept each other company as the long years passed. Never once had he considered the fact that they might one day be separated, and certainly not by the finality of death. He tried to imagine a future without Douxie, but the very idea made his chest ache fiercely and he shuddered with grief. "Please don't leave me, Douxie. I-I can’t lose you too...”

The boy’s chest remained still under his shaking paws and the reality of the situation began to take hold. Hisirdoux was dead. He was dead. They would never hunt demons together again, would never have late night philosophical talks again. Archie would never again sit and watch his friend idly plucking at his guitar in the dead of night when neither of them could sleep. He’d never again get to pretend that the boy’s childish mannerisms weren’t utterly endearing. It was all over.

He hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

The Arcane Order's castle crashed to the ground with a roar somewhere nearby, dust pouring into the clearing. Archie didn't even flinch, too lost in his grief to care. When the body below him began to glow softly, he groaned in horror. What if his friend was going to crumble to ash like Merlin had done? He didn't think he could bear it if that happened, it would feel too much like Douxie had never even existed. He deserved better than that. He deserved a proper burial.

Archie cried out in shock as Hisirdoux suddenly sucked in a gasping breath, chest heaving. “Douxie?!” The boy’s eyes darted around fervently at the sound of his name being called, looking into the ring of faces above him in confusion. When his eyes fell on the disbelieving face of his familiar, he broke out into a weak grin.

”Oh Douxie, you brave, foolish boy!” Archie laughed breathlessly, lunging forward to nuzzle into his friend’s chest. The young wizard returned the gesture with a fond smile, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Archie only pulled away from the embrace when Steve began to carefully help the wizard up.

“Ugh, everything hurts!” Douxie groaned, sagging in Steve's arms.

Claire stepped forwards to help support his weight, beaming in relief, “I can’t believe you’re okay!”

Archie wilted slightly at that, looking up at his companion solemnly, “It was certainly a close call. I was afraid we’d lost you.” Douxie gazed back at him apologetically. "Maybe you're the one with nine lives after all," Archie added with a small smile, which was gratefully returned. "Don’t you ever do that again.”

"Wouldn't dream of it, old friend."

\---

Later that evening, as Nari slept in the corner of the airship on their journey to a place of safety, Hisirdoux and Archie stood at the helm in comfortable silence. The night sky was peaceful and quiet as it wrapped the trio in velvety darkness. Archie was the first to speak.

“Douxie, what happened back there?” he began. “You were gone, I-I thought...”

Hisirdoux sighed and sat himself down cross-legged, reaching over to scratch affectionately behind his familiar's ears, expression wistful. “I saw Merlin, in Camelot. We spoke for a while and then he left for the afterlife," he paused, "...with Morgana.”

Archie's voice trembled, “Then you were-”

“I was going to go with them, yes. But Merlin stopped me, made me realise I still had a choice. So I came back.”

“Oh, my dear boy...” Archie choked out.

Douxie's voice was raw with emotion, “I-I’m sorry, Archie. I didn’t want to leave you, I just didn’t know what else to do! It was the only way.”

Archie placed a paw on his friend's leg, voice gentle. "Douxie, you have nothing to apologise for. You were incredibly brave today, and I'm so very proud of you." He paused, and then continued a little quieter, "But when I saw you lying there, I was so afraid. I never want to lose you - you're too important to me, dear boy."

Hisirdoux smiled sadly, "You're just as important to me too, you know, Archie. We've been through so much together, we've been friends for centuries! I never want to lose you either..."

The silence stretched on once again, broken only by Nari's soft snoring.

"Well then," Archie said as he hopped up into Douxie's lap, "I'm glad we understand each other."

Douxie smiled fondly and curled a protective arm around his familiar. "As am I, old friend."

The ship sailed on through the night sky.


End file.
